Sequel To Finding Out
by FriendsFreak
Summary: Sequel to finding out read that first! Chapter 13 up! Last Chapter Wedding bells!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ Do not own passions  
  
  
  
Sequel To Finding out  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Kay paces warily as Miguel tries to come his love down. Kays family would be returning home soon She would tell them about everything, Miguel making love to her, him telling her he loved her, the kiss. Her mother would throw her out. Miguel promised if that happened he would let her move in with him. Miguel got up and kissed her, as her family walked in. " MIGUEL!!! KAY! HOW COULD YOU!" Charity screams lunging at Kay. Miguel jumps in front of Kay stopping the hysterical Charity from hurting Kay. " Charity STOPIT! It's my fault. " Miguel said going to help a shaken Kay. " Miguel, don't defend Kay we all know how much Kay loved you. " Grace said angrily glaring at her daughter. Tears streamed down Kays face. " Kay would do anything to get you besides Kay the devil. Always talking back to me being mean to Charity. I want you out of my house Katherine Elizabeth Bennet. " Grace screamed. Kay left with Miguel behind her. Sam Bennet looked at his wife comforting Charity. He walks out to find Miguel holding a sobbing Kay. " I told you, Mom would kick me out if we fell in love. " Kay said sobbing into Miguel chest. " It's ok you can live with me Momma said it was ok" Miguel said trying to sooth her. Sam walks over " Honey don't worry you don't have to leave. Your mother is just angry she will calm down soon," Sam said " No daddy she won't she hates me. " Kay says tearfully. " Chief Bennet maybe it would be better if she stayed with me for a A while" Miguel says quietly. " Your right, I'll bring some clothes over later "  
  
  
  
Kay was at Miguel's house, which was empty. Miguel made her some soup and held her promising everything would be ok. " How do you know Miguel? " she asked quietly. " True love can make it though anything look at Luis and Sheridan. " Miguel kissed her. Kay fell asleep in his arms. Pilar walks in to find an asleep Kay in Miguel arms. " Oh Miho I gather it didn't go well." " No momma she was kicked out by her mother her dad is going to bring her some clothes" " Grace is so angry at Kay Miho all because you are in love with her daughter" 


	2. Chapter 2

Miguel woke up to find Kay in his strong arms. He kissed her on the nose, she moaned in her sleep. God! He loved her. He heard a knock on the door he carefully got up not to wake Kay. He answered door their stood Luis and Sheridan. " Hello Miguel Sam asked me to drop off some clothes for Kay. He told us what happened. How is Kay? " Sheridan asked her brother in-law. " She's sleeping " " We'll be back later tell her we send our love" Luis says.  
  
Kay wakes up groggily wondering why she was at Miguel's. As the memories of yesterday flooded back Kay felt tears cloud her hazel eyes. Miguel walks in to see Kay sitting with her knees to her chest. " Honey what's wrong? Tell me. " Miguel says whispering in her ear. " Miguel I'm homeless I can't live here " " Why not" " Your momma has enough problems without me taking up space" " You know that's not true but if you feel that way. Teresa needs a full time babysitter " Could you call and ask? I want to take a shower I look awful," Kay said quietly. " Your beautiful Kay. " Kay kisses him and on her way to the bathroom pulls her shirt off. Miguel watches her " Yummy" Miguel looks shocked at what he had just said.  
  
Kay got dressed and left for the Crane mansion on her way she ran into her mother. " Kay.. Were you living now? " Grace asked coldly " I want your stuff out of the house soon." " I'm going to the Cranes they need a girl for some job " " You're going to be a HOR now" " No mother I'm going to be Teresa's babysitter I get to live there" " Oh. I'll get your father to drop your stuff " Grace said and walked away.  
  
  
  
Kay walked to back to Miguel's house humming softly. Miguel came up behind her. " Hey there beautiful " Miguel whispered softly. " Hi! I got the job! I ran into mom " " And.." " She having my stuff dropped at the Cranes " 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note : This chapter might not be as good I'm warning you. ALSO THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! Ashes Of Roses and ExtremeDiva U ROCK!  
  
  
  
Miguel sits in the living room day dreaming about Kay and him. Charity walks in and sits next Miguel.  
  
" Charity get out! Get it threw your thick skull I love Kay "  
  
" Today was going to be our wedding or did you forget already. "  
  
Miguel gasps " It's Dec. 24 already. "  
  
Charity moves closer and starts to cry * in the show it would pan to show an evil grin on Charity's face*  
  
Miguel starts to comfort her " It's ok Charity you will find some else"  
  
Charity spots Kay coming up the walk. She pushes him on the couch and starts to kiss him. Kay walks in and spots them on the couch.  
  
" Miguel, how could you " Kay screams as she runs out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR REVIEWING ASHES OF ROSES EXTREMEDIVA AND PEZANGST  
  
Miguel pushed Charity off the couch running after Kay who had to walk in on Charity trying to seduce Miguel. Kay ran faster to her favorite place, the beach.  
  
" I knew I couldn't trust him he cheated on Charity with me and now is cheating on me with Charity " Kay thought to herself.  
  
" KAY!!!!!!!! Wait it's not what you think " Miguel shouts. He sits next to her. " Charity came over and was kissing me I tried to push her off.  
  
Kay looks up and sees the honesty in his eyes " I want to believe u"  
  
'Then believe me "  
  
" How do I know, you cheated on Charity with me"  
  
" I didn't love her, I LOVE you" Miguel kisses her tenderly on the lips. Kay kisses back. Then stops.  
  
"What? " Miguel asks  
  
" I have news.. "  
  
" Yeah "  
  
" I'm " she gulps " pregnant"  
  
" Oh my god that's great. " Miguel says happily.  
  
" I know, it's a girl I'm 4 months along. " Kay smiles weakly.  
  
" Hey you should be so happy. "  
  
" Well I wasn't sure you would want anything to do with me "  
  
" Of course I do "  
  
" Miguel, I love you SO much " Kay kisses him passionately. Miguel pushes him on to the sand. They continue to kiss and that leads to more..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Miguel and Kay head to the Bennet house, to see Grace and Charity moving boxes.  
  
" Hello Kay Miguel " Grace says crisply  
  
" Hello mother Do you know were daddy is? " Kay returns Graces cold tone.  
  
" He's inside. " Grace stats.  
  
Kay and Miguel head in to see Sam Bennet.  
  
" Hi Daddy " Kay says happily kissing him on the cheek " I've got big news.. I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Charity scream she'd walked in to hear Kay was pregnant. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Charity walks over to Kay and slaps her. " Can't wait more than 3 days from since you stole my fiancé to getting pregnant." She walks out, steam practically coming out of her ears.  
  
" What! Your pregnant. Oh my god. " Sam says bewildered.  
  
" Yup " Kay says grinning ear from ear.  
  
" How far along? 4 months. "  
  
" Then how can it be Miguel's? " Sam asks.  
  
"Well daddy we a.." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kay gulped " made love about 4 months ago daddy"  
  
Daddy looked at Miguel. " Okay. I'm not angry now because you are dating "  
  
" Thank you chief Bennet. I will be there for Kay and her, our child. I promise " Miguel said glancing at Kay.  
  
" Good, if you hurt my daughter in anyway I will kill you " Sam said seriously.  
  
" I won't hurt her "  
  
" Daddy why do Grace and Charity have all these boxes? " Kay asked.  
  
" I kicked them out, they will be living in the B&B now " Sam said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Okay fast-forward about 5 months, or the story will never end. Kays in the hospital about to give birth.  
  
" It will be ok Kay. " Miguel said reassuring his girlfriend.  
  
" I hope. OW!" Kay cringes in pain.  
  
" Kay you have a healthy baby girl " Dr. Russell says about an hour later. Handing Kay a baby wrapped in pink cloth.  
  
" She beautiful, like her mom " Miguel said quietly. Kay kisses him on the forehead.  
  
" What should we name her? " Kay asks.  
  
" How about Artemis like the Greek god. "  
  
" That's a beautiful name" Kay replies " Artemis Lopez-Fitzgerald "  
  
Knock Knock. Sam and Pilar walk in. " Can I meet my granddaughter? " Sam asks Kay and Miguel.  
  
" Daddy meet Artemis Lopez-Fitzgerald. " Kay says betweens yawns.  
  
" Hi there, I'm your grandpa, " Sam says holding her.  
  
Later after everyone had left. Miguel and Kay sat talking about their future.  
  
" Well I can't work at the Cranes anymore. Or not till Artemis is old enough "  
  
" That's ok, I spoke to your dad you can live with him till you are able to go to school. I'll be over everyday "  
  
" Thank you Miguel. " 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR PASSIONS! I ONLY USE THEM FOR MY WRITING PLEASURE. IF U SUE ME YOU WILL GET $120 AND A MATH TEXTBOOK.  
  
" For what? " Miguel asks  
  
" For being there for me, " Kay says yawning.  
  
" I will always be there for you" Miguel says kissing her lightly " Go to sleep"  
  
Kay walks to answer the doorbell. There stands John, Charity and Grace.  
  
" Hi. May I help you? Kay asks.  
  
" I came to see Sam about something. John and Charity came along to see Tabitha next door. " Grace walks inside.  
  
" Can I see you child Kay?" John asks nervously.  
  
" Sure John, Jessica's watching Artemis." Kay leads John up the stairs to the nursery Charity follows to her old room.  
  
" Hey this is my room " Charity looks upset.  
  
" Get over it" Jessica says looking up. John walks over to look at Artemis.  
  
" She has your eyes " John says smiling at Kay.  
  
" Thank you John " Kay smiles back " Do you want to hold her "  
  
" Charity, John come on! " Grace calls up the stairs.  
  
" Bye Kay. " John says walking out with Charity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miguel sat singing softly to Artemis; Kay had gone to take a shower. Charity walked up the stairs. She knew no one else was home walking into her old room. Seeing Miguel walks in pretending to not know her old room was the nursery.  
  
"Charity get out. " Miguel says looking up.  
  
" Miguel, I came to tell you that Artemis isn't your child. "  
  
" Yes she is. "  
  
" She was four months along when u started dating. "  
  
" I never told you, but we made a.. love. I felt bad about it at first but now I'm glad it happened. "  
  
" MIGUEL! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"? Charity slaps him hard. Miguel was glad he had put Artemis in her crib. Charity runs out of the house crying.  
  
Kay walks in wearing some pajamas  
  
" Was that Charity? " Kays asks  
  
" Don't ask. "  
  
" DING DONG " The doorbell rang. Kay opened it to find Pilar.  
  
" Hello Kay dear I'm hear for Artemis. " Pilar asks  
  
" Huh? " Kay asks. Miguel heads down stairs with Artemis and her baby bag.  
  
" Here mama thank you " Miguel says as Pilar takes the bag and Artemis.  
  
" No Problem Mijo " Pilar says smiling at her son.  
  
" Ah Miguel why does your mom have Artemis tonight we are both home"  
  
" I wanted some time alone so mama said she would take care of Artemis. Your family will not be home tonight either. " Miguel says grinning  
  
" Alright. want to watch a movie. " Kay says with a teasing look in her eyes.  
  
" Sure Kay. " Miguel says smiling. " It's hot in here I'll go turn the air conditioner on"  
  
" Sorry it's broken take your shirt off if your hot. "  
  
Authors Note: Bad ending I know. THANKS FOR REVIEWING, and I will try to post often but school starts up Monday. :Sigh: French class. So homework may prevent me from posting often. :Peace: 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PASSIONS OR THE CHARATERS. IF U SUE ME YOU WILL GET $120 A MATH TEXTBOOK AND 2 HOODIES. (I WENT SHOPPING SINCE THE CHAPTER)  
  
Kay woke up on the couch with Miguel asleep with his shirt off and the credits rolling. She smiled remembering how Miguel and her had made out most of the movie. Meanwhile.  
  
" Aunt Grace, I'm so upset how Miguel do this to me! I thought he loved me. He made love to her then proposed to me"  
  
" It's okay Charity, I know Kay seduced him some how. "  
  
" Aunt Grace I'm leaving Harmony to go to school in New York. I'll come visit "  
  
"I'll miss you. " Grace hugged her niece.  
  
At the Bennett's  
  
" Ding Dong " Kay got up to see who was at the door. Who would come at Midnight? Opening the door there stood Hank with a grim look on his face.  
  
" Kay, Honey theirs been a shooting Sam he was he was shot. "  
  
Kay burst into tears " Is he okay? "  
  
Miguel who had woken up and put a shirt on hurried to the door.  
  
" What's wrong Kay" Miguel asked looking at Hank.  
  
" Daddy's been shot. " Kay said crying.  
  
" Come on you two I'll take you to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital.  
  
Dr. Russell stats to Kay and Miguel: " Sam's condition is.." 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PASSIONS OR THE CHARATERS. IF U SUE ME YOU WILL GET $120 A MATH TEXTBOOK AND 2 HOODIES.  
  
Not looking good but he's breathing on his own which is a good sign but I'm afraid he could lose the ability to walk he was shot in the spinal cord Kay. Dr. Russell told a frightened Kay and Miguel. Tears welled up into Kay's hazel eyes.  
  
" Can I see him? " Kay asked, " I wont be long."  
  
" Alright but not to long he needs his rest. " Eve replied glancing at the Miguel as if to say it's not looking good.  
  
" I'll wait out here, Kay" Miguel said kissing her on the cheek. Kay walked in slowly.  
  
" Hi daddy. How are you?" Kay stood by her father's bedside.  
  
" I'm fine Kay. What you think a little bullet could finish off Sam Bennett. " Sam smiled weakly.  
  
" No daddy. "  
  
" How's Artemis? " Sam asked closing his eyes slowly.  
  
" Fine Pilar has her for the night. "  
  
" Oh I remember, so did you and Miguel have a I good I night. " Sam emphasized good.  
  
" Daddy! "  
  
Dr. Russell knocked and then entered. "Kay honey I'm sorry but your father needs his rest. "  
  
" Alright Good bye daddy. I love you. " Kay kissed her father who had fallen asleep.  
  
3 weeks later. Still the hospital.  
  
Kay and Dr. Russell stood talking.  
  
" I've got great news " Eve smiles brightly. " Your father won't lose his ability to walk, it will take some physiotherapy and lots of work but he will walk again. "  
  
" Oh my gosh that's great! " Kay hugs Eve " Does daddy know?"  
  
" I thought you should tell him I will go over it more later. "  
  
" Thank you Dr. Russell. " Kay knocks lightly; as she enters she sees her father is reading the Harmony News. His room over flowing with all the balloons, cards, flowers and candy. When Kay first saw this she commented he could open a gift shop with all the things.  
  
" I've got great news daddy. " Kay said as she moved on the dozen bouquets of flowers.  
  
" Artemis said her first word and it was Dada ? " Sam said looking hopeful.  
  
" No, Dr. Russell said that you will be able to walk again with some physiotherapy and hard work." 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Okay it's been about 3 years since the last chapter. In the chapters to come you will see why I sped up time. Read and Review No Flames! Also congrads To Ashes of Roses for making one of the best Kayguel stories I have ever read!  
  
3 years passed. Sam went to tough physiotherapy but with the help of a cane could walk. Kay was going to school 3 times a week while Miguel went full time. Teresa let Kay work as a nanny in the Crane Mansion that way she could look after Artemis as well and when Kay was at school the other nanny would look after both of the children. Artemis was now 3 and her first word was dada, making Sam very happy.  
  
" Mommy! " Artemis said tugging at her mommy's skirt. She had long black hair and green eyes. Everyone who met her thought she looked like her father.  
  
" Yes? " Kay asked picking her daughter up.  
  
" When's daddy coming home? "  
  
"Soon. " Kay said and as soon as she said it there walked in Miguel.  
  
" DADDY! " Artemis screamed Kay put her down and Artemis ran towards him.  
  
" Hey there cutie. Did you have fun with Ethan today? " (A/N Little Ethan would be about 4.) Miguel asked as he picked up his daughter.  
  
" Yup, we built a castle, this high! " Artemis spread her hands out to demonstrate.  
  
" I bet it was. " Miguel said walking over to kiss Kay. Artemis smiled.  
  
" We are one big happy family! " She said smiling showing a space where a tooth was growing in. (A/N I putting In lots of detail because of a review from Cry Me A River).  
  
Miguel smiled more than ever soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Mean while at Harmony airport ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grace Bennett stood at Gate b3 waiting for her niece Charity to come home. It had been 3 years and not once had she visited Harmony; of course Grace had visited her in New York. Grace was ecstatic that her niece was finally coming home. Grace spotted a tall blonde girl walk out of the gate looking around wearing a backpack. Grace ran towards her niece hugging her tightly.  
  
" Charity!! I'm so glad your home. I missed you so much. "  
  
" Oh Aunt Grace me too! What has been going on since I left?"  
  
" Nothing I'm dating David; he, I and John live in the bed and breakfast which is doing incredibly well after a rough patch last year."  
  
" What about Kay and Miguel are they still together? " Charity interrupted.  
  
" I'm sorry honey yes. Kay and Miguel are still together and Kay works at the Crane Mansion as a nanny for Little Ethan and Artemis. " Grace said spat out.  
  
" Oh well do you mind if we go see Kay? Over the years I've been at school I found that Miguel and I weren't meant to be if we were Miguel would have never kissed Kay. I want to apologize to Kay and Miguel. I think we should start over.  
  
" All right I guess but Charity after all they put you through. " Grace stated.  
  
" I know, but I've met someone anyways his name is Adam he is all my classes. He wants to be a lawyer too. You'll like him. So will Kay, Miguel, Reese, Jessica everyone. " Charity said smiling.  
  
" All right. " Grace said as she got into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bennett's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artemis was napping upstairs, while Kay and Miguel were kissing on the couch. (A/N They are only 22!) When the doorbell rang. Kay got up to answer it but Miguel stopped her.  
  
" Leave it. " Miguel said kissing her again.  
  
" No, I should get it. " Kay got up and opened the door to see her cousin Charity and her mother. Over the last 3 years she lost all touch with her mother and was surprised to see her standing there but even more surprised about seeing Charity there. It had been what 4 years?  
  
" I'm sorry I must have opened the door to the past! " Kay said shocked, " What do you want?"  
  
" I want to apologize. " Charity said locking her blue eyes with Kay's green ones. " For taking Miguel away from you in the beginning, trying to seduce him when you and him were dating, everything. I've learned while I was gone that Miguel and I weren't meant to be. I've met someone new his name is Adam. "  
  
" I want to apologize too for every mean thing I did to you, I shouldn't have done that but I love Miguel more than anything. I'm sorry. I forgive you will you forgive me?" Kay asked starting to cry.  
  
" Oh of course I forgive you. " Charity said hugging her cousin. " It will take some time to for us to be friends and everything I know but I'm glad that we don't hate each other"  
  
Miguel had got up by now and headed to the door surprised to see his ex girlfriend standing in the doorway hugging Kay.  
  
"What? Charity, Mrs. Bennett? Why are you here?" Miguel said staring. Kay and Charity filled him in on everything and Charity apologized to him, Miguel forgave her and apologized himself.  
  
"Mommy!" Artemis called. Kay hurried upstairs to get her daughter. Coming downstairs with Artemis in her arms she smiles at Charity.  
  
" Artemis, this is Charity she's my cousin. And this is your grandma. " Kay said looking at Grace.  
  
" Hi! I'm Artemis! " Artemis said grinning at Charity and Grace.  
  
" I'm Charity how old are you now. " Charity asked the little girl.  
  
" I'm this many! " Artemis said holding up 3 fingers.  
  
" Wow your old! " Charity said grinning.  
  
" Yeah, you look like your father, " Grace said speaking up for the first time.  
  
" Thank you. " Artemis said suddenly feeling shy. She walked over to her father and Miguel picked her up.  
  
" No need to be scared cutie. She's your grandma. " Miguel said quietly to his daughter.  
  
" I should be going. " Charity said standing up, " I have to get settled. " but it was great seeing you and everything. Nice meeting you Artemis."  
  
" Bye-Bye. " Artemis waved.  
  
Charity and Kay hugged; Charity left saying they should catch up more soon.  
  
After Charity and Grace left.  
  
" That was unexpected. " Miguel commented.  
  
" Yes but I'm glad we made up, I hate being made at people."  
  
" Yeah me too."  
  
Miguel and Kay kiss.  
  
A/N Longest Chapter EVER! Read and Review. Chapter 10 coming soon! A wedding coming up soon! Wonder who it will be any guesses? Not who you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N There is a wedding coming up and big news in this chapter! NOT CHARGUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok about a month from the last chapter. Charity and Kay pretty close! Miguel graduates from school. Kay suspects Charity isn't being honest about why she is here. Oh btw Kay, Miguel and Artemis live in the Crane Cottage because Sheridan lives with Luis. They added a second floor, which is where Artemis's room, is.  
  
"Miguel?" Kay asked her boyfriend.  
  
" Yeah. What" Miguel looks up from his homework?  
  
" Does Charity seem distant to you lately whenever I bring up Adam she changes the subject. "  
  
" Maybe she doesn't know that much about him or doesn't like him. When I thought you were dating Reese and I asked about him you shut up pretty quickly."  
  
" I didn't like Reese I just dated him to tick you off."  
  
" Well it worked. " Miguel said grinning, " We have a child together, and we live together. I think you have me for life."  
  
" We did it in the wrong order. It's living together, Marriage, Child."  
  
" Well, you were never traditional."  
  
" Daddy! " Artemis called from her bedroom.  
  
" Coming honey! " Miguel got up to what was wrong.  
  
" Still, it's weird about Charity. " Kay thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Book Café Kay and Charity. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " So tell me about this guy your dating. Don't change the subject. " Kay stated taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Charity took a deep breath and said, " Ok promise not tell anyone, not yet at least. Adam and I were in love more in than I was with Miguel. Well I wasn't planning to come home to stay but something happen before I left. Adam and I eloped!  
  
" What! Oh My God! Does Grace know? Anyone else?" Kay gasped dropping her muffin.  
  
" No, Aunt Grace doesn't know, Mark and Erin my best friends know. Adam is flying out tomorrow we are going pretend he proposes have a wedding and we are going to live in Harmony."  
  
" Wow! That's great I'm so happy for you." Kay and Charity Hug.  
  
~~~ Harmony Airport ~~~  
  
A/N I took the name Adam From a Ring Of Endless Light by Madeline L'Engle (sp). And he looks like the guy in the movie adaptation just some background info.  
  
Charity and Kay were waiting for flight 201 from New York to arrive. Charity was unusually quiet.  
  
" Charity, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Kay said to her cousin. Charity didn't hear her she was running over to a tall man with short brown hair he was sporting a backpack and wearing jeans and plain black t-shirt. Charity kissed him on lips lightly. Kay walked over.  
  
" Breath Charity." Kay said smiling at her cousin.  
  
" Oh Adam! This is Kay my cousin. Kay this is Adam. " Charity said happily.  
  
" I've heard so much about you nice to meet you." Adam said smiling at Kay.  
  
" Good things I hope." Kay said grinning at Charity.  
  
" Of course. Charity honey Mark and Erin will fly in soon. They send there best, " Adam says as the 3 of them go to pick up Adam's luggage.  
  
" Wow! She really loves him " Kay thought to herself.  
  
"Kay, we are going to Aunt Graces house okay?" Charity said to her cousin.  
  
" No problem, Teresa watching Artemis. " Kay said as she drove to the Bed and Breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Bed and Breakfast ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay got Adam's luggage out off the car and handed it to him.  
  
" I'm not going in Charity sorry Grace hates me plain and simple. " Kay said quickly, " Nice meeting you Adam. "  
  
" Same here. "  
  
As Kay drove away, Grace and David walked out the door.  
  
" Charity this must be Adam. Hello I'm Grace Bennett and this is my boyfriend David. " Grace said perkily  
  
" Nice to meet you Ms. Bennett. " Adam said shaking her hand.  
  
" Well come in come in! " Grace said happily. " Thank you for letting me stay here." Adam said  
  
" It's no problem."  
  
" Gag! Charity's Aunts a nutcase! " Adam thought to himself.  
  
" Here's your room Adam. Hope you like it, if you need anything-just call. " Grace said leaving the room.  
  
" Your Aunt is a nutcase, Charity. I know you love her and all but I'm sorry she is!" Adam said.  
  
" That's her way you'll get used to it."  
  
" Well were do you want me to propose Charity? "  
  
" The fountain I guess. "  
  
" Perfect, " Adam says " I love you "  
  
" I love you too! " Charity says kissing him on the nose.  
  
A/n Hmm told you not who you thought. Wedding in the next Chapter so be prepared it will be a long one. Oh in the next chapters or so someone else will get married. BTW 3 weddings in this fic. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Okay the day of Charity's and Adams wedding. Kay is the maid of honor, Charity's best friend is a bride's maid and so is Jessica. Adams best friend is the Best man, Miguel is an usher, and so is John. Artemis is the flower girl and Little Ethan is the ring bearer. I'm going right to when Father Lonigan (goes:  
  
" You may kiss your bride" Adam lifts up Charity's veil and kissing her on the lips. Everyone begins to clap! Later at the reception. Charity goes to make her speech,  
  
" I would like to thank, my mother even though she couldn't be here today I know she is looking down on me. My Aunt Grace who has been like a mother to me all these years. My family, Jessica, Noah, John and David who supported me though everything. Miguel who has been a good friend to me all these years. And Finally Kay, you've been my cousin, my best friend over the last few months helping me planning the wedding letting your daughter be my flower girl. I want to thank-you for being my best friend; they say you can't pick your relatives well if I could I won't change a thing. I love you, Thank-you." Charity steps down from the podium. Kay stands up and hugs her tears streaming down her face. After the speeches made by: Adam, Charity, Kay, Mark (Adam's best friend) Adams mother, and Sam.  
  
"It was a beautiful wedding Charity" Kay said to her cousin.  
  
"I couldn't have pulled it together with out you." Charity said smiling at her cousin.  
  
" Charity's right Kay. " Adam said smiling at Kay.  
  
" Thank you but that's not true. "  
  
" Would you have this dance?" Adam asked his wife. " Of course. " They walked on to the dance floor. Kay looked out at the dance floor, Ethan, (Big Ethan) was dancing with his niece Artemis. Little Ethan was dancing with Teresa. Luis was dancing with Sheridan. Antonio with Beth. Kay didn't see Miguel anywhere. Kay felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Miguel standing there.  
  
" May I have this dance? " Miguel asked bowing slightly.  
  
" Of course. " I replied. We walked out to the dance floor happily.  
  
A/N ~ Short Chapter I know. But it's not the main wedding the main wedding will be. R&R no FLAMEZ 


	12. Chapter 12 Important Chapter!

Disclaimer~ I don't own passions or the characters.  
  
A/N~ to quote Fox, I'm Back! Hi here it is the long awaited chapter! Big news for Kay and Miguel. Read on and find out.  
  
Time warp again but only a few days this time  
  
" Miguel what's the big surprise?" Kay asks she pulls out a tight black dress.  
  
" I'm not telling. " Miguel shouted from Artemis's room.  
  
"Daddy, what is the big surprise? " Artemis asked her father.  
  
" I'll tell you later. " Miguel said as he picked up his daughter. " Come on Uncle Ethan will be here soon."  
  
"Yea!" Artemis cried!  
  
" Nice to know I've got a fan. " Ethan said walking in. " Hi Miguel, Kay let me in, Hey Artemis. Ready to go? "  
  
" Yup! " Artemis said happily.  
  
" Okay, come on. "  
  
" Thanks Ethan I really appreciate it. Really. " Miguel said smiling. Artemis and Ethan head out the door.  
  
About 1 hour later.  
  
" Miguel, I'm ready. " Kay called out  
  
" Okay, put this only." Miguel says handing her a blindfold.  
  
" Sure but why?" Kay says taking the blindfold.  
  
" You'll see. " Miguel says leading her out the door.  
  
After getting Kay into the car Miguel checks his pocket. " Good it's still there." He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~ The Beach ~~~  
  
On the beach Miguel had Luis do him a favor and prepare a picnic for him and Kay.  
  
" Miguel can I take off the blindfold yet? " Kay asked eager to see where Miguel had taken her.  
  
" One second. " Miguel replied lighting some candles. "Okay, go ahead."  
  
As Kay removed her blindfold and gasped! "Oh my gosh Miguel it's beautiful!"  
  
There was 2 candles lit and roes spread all over the blanket. After a few moments Miguel motioned for her to sit down. After revealing a lovely chicken dinner. After they finished eating, Miguel kissed her passionately. Miguel breaks off the kiss and says: " Kay, I love you and I always will. We have been best friends all our lives. " Miguel paused, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. " Kay will you marry me?" Miguel held his breath.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Of course Miguel! Yes! " Kay squealed as Miguel slid the ring on to her hand. Kay kissed him on the lips; Miguel lay her down onto the sand. They begin to celebrate their love.  
  
A/N~ O I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE I HAD EXAMS! 


	13. Chapter 13 The Wedding and last chapter!

A/N ~ *sigh* it's almost over. This is the Wedding Chapter. After that an epilogue and a thank you to my reviewers. All 11 of them.  
  
Kay Bennet was ecstatic, she was engaged! To Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald! She had dreamed about this day her entire life. Now it was happening. Kay thought back to when Miguel had first proposed. And everything from that to her wedding day,  
  
They came home from the beach and went to bed quickly. The next day, they told Artemis and of course she very happy about it all.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Artemis asked she had never been to a wedding.  
  
"You will be the flower girl, princess" Answered Miguel.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You will walk down the aisle throwing flower petals" Kay replied.  
  
After explaining to Artemis about her job in the ceremony. Kay called her dad, Jessica, John, Uncle Hank, Pilar, Luis and Sheridan, Antonio and Beth (A/N~ Antonio should have somebody!!), Theresa and Ethan. They were so pleased, but Sam didn't seem surprised. Miguel told her that he had asked Sam for his blessing before he proposed. Theresa said she would pay for the wedding as a wedding gift. Kay and Miguel thanked her profoundly. Pilar was so happy that they were finally getting married after all these years.  
  
2 weeks later when Adam and Charity returned from their honeymoon. Kay told her cousin who of course was ecstatic.  
  
"Wow, what a sweet proposal!" After, Kay told Charity about how Miguel Proposed.  
  
"I know, I want you to be the maid of honor." Kay said quickly, " because I was yours and we have become so close these last months."  
  
" Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you!" Charity gave a great big hug. "We have got to start planning. Kay bridesmaids were going to be: Jessica, Theresa and Charity. Miguel groomsmen were: Luis, Adam and Antonio. Adam was going to be the best man.  
  
"When is it?" Charity asked.  
  
"May 19th the May long weekend."  
  
"That's great, only 2 months away. Do you know were you are going for your honeymoon?"  
  
"Miguel is planning that, he won't tell me were we are going."  
  
" He will pick the perfect place for you I know it for sure."  
  
"Speaking of honeymoons how was yours?"  
  
"It was amazing, and I wasn't going to tell anyone but. I'm pregnant! " Charity squealed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How far along?"  
  
"Just a month hopefully I can fit into a bridesmaid dress"  
  
Kay and Charity's conversation quickly turned to talk about the pregnancy. Kay shared her experience. About it all, the morning sickness, the back pains, but how it was all worth it because in the end. You had a little child, which you would love forever.  
  
~~ May 19th ~~  
  
Kay rushed down the stairs, her hair wet and carrying a make up bag. She ran smack into Theresa. Who grabbed her arm and told her to calm down it would be okay."  
  
" Go put on your wedding dress alright then I will do your hair and make up Alright?"  
  
Kay nodded and ran back upstairs. Boy was she happy, the day had finally arrived and she was marrying Miguel. She pulled on her dress, a hand made white and blush gown traditional halter gown embroider with pearls. It had a tulle skirt, which featured more pearls, and to finish it off a veil held in place with a diamond tiara. It was an altered version of Beth's wedding dress. Kay loved it and Beth had offered to let her wear it. Theresa dried and styled her hair, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
" It will be fine Kay, I promise." Charity coxed while she finished doing Jessica's hair. The bridesmaids were wearing mauve simple gowns. Pretty soon the bride and her bridesmaids were at the church waiting for the wedding to start. When the band started to play, the bridesmaid on by one walked down the aisle. "Are you ready?" Sam asked his daughter.  
  
"Yes daddy." Kay gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Kay linked arms with her father and started down the aisle. Kay was so happy when she saw Miguel standing there, he was smiling. Sam shook Miguel's hand and kissed Kay on the cheek.  
  
Dearly beloved," began Father Lonigan, "We are gathered here..."  
  
The priest continued to talk but Kay could barely pay attention.  
  
The time came to say our vows,  
  
"Miguel would you say your vows please?"  
  
"Kay, I have known you my entire life. You're my best friend; it's amazing how one person can influence your whole life. You've done that and more. I promise to love you my entire life and I promise to love you till death do us part. I love you Kay." Miguel locked his chocolate eyes with Kays green ones.  
  
Then it came time for Kay to say her vows.  
  
"Miguel, I have dreamed about this day since we were kids, and I knew one day it would come true. Our hearts today will become one, and we will start on a journey. One I want to take only with you." Kay finished.  
  
"Do you, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald take Kathleen Elizabeth  
  
Bennett to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness  
  
and in health, till death do you part?" Father Lonigan asked once I had finished.  
  
Miguel smiled at me and said: "I do" Those words meant so much to Kay.  
  
Father Lonigan continued, " Do you Kathleen Elizabeth Bennet take Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald to be you lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Miguel gave Kay a soul-searing kiss full of love.  
  
Later in the Limo, on there way to the reception hall. After the photos Kay kissed Miguel gently on the lips and said: "I had given up Miguel, after you and I made love for the first time and you didn't admit you loved me. I had given up on you and when I had given up hope you would some day love me. You show up on my door step and profess your love to me."  
  
"I have always loved you Kay, deep in my heart. It just took me a little longer to figure it out. But then you were always smarter than me." Miguel grinned at me.  
  
The reception was a lot of fun. Miguel and Kay shared their first dance to this song:  
  
~~ We were strangers starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we'd have to go through Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with  
  
Now one told me I was going to find you Unexpecting what you did to my heart When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start  
  
Life is a road And I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is the road Now and Forever Wonderful Journey  
  
I'll be there When the world stops turning I'll be there When The storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers On a crazy adventure Never dreaming How our dreams would come true Now here we stand Unafraid of the future At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road And I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is the road Now and Forever Wonderful Journey  
  
I'll be there When the world stops turning I'll be there When The storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark Now I know my dream will live on Nothing going to tear us apart  
  
Life is a road And I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is the road Now and Forever Wonderful Journey  
  
I'll be there When the world stops turning I'll be there When The storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road I wanna keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing on Starting out on a journey Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you.~~  
  
Kay smiled, he had remembered. That was the first song they had ever danced to at a school dance in gr.8.  
  
" love you Kay" Miguel said later after the reception was over and they were in their hotel room.  
" I love you too Miguel"  
  
Miguel walked over and leaned into for a kiss, Kay met him halfway. Like the song said, they were starting out on a journey. And they were ready for it.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND EVERYTHING. I DON'T OWN PASSIONS OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER. Epilouge and thank you to my reviewers coming soon 


End file.
